Kingdom of Shireland
Country: The Royal Kingdom of Shireland Flag: (See side image 2) National Food:'''Potato '''National Dish: Potato and Barley stew National Drink: Blackberry Cider (The non Alcoholic version of Guinness!) National Instrument: Harp Species living in Country: 8 ' ' List of Species in Shireland Unicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasi, One Alicorn, Puca (Semi Aquatic pony creatures), A few dragons, Some Gryphons, Fae (Magical glossemer winged ponies) ' ' Ruler: High Queen Rhiannon (Alicorn Puca) King:'Cernunnos ''(Earth Fae) 'Duke Of the Northern Barony:'Siodhachan O Fiachra (Dragon) '''Dutchess of the Southern Barony: Eponia (Earth pony) Government Monarcal Oligarchy - One ruler controlling two smaller states run by government officials. Local Gov leaders are allowed to make decisions on most local issues by themselves. Magic: Similar to Equestrian Magic, only all inhabitants of Shireland have a small amount of earth magic, no matter the species or race. Culture Very down to earth and connected to magic and nature. Not much heavy machinery exists in Shireland, including weather making equipment. Population One million ponies, Gryphons, Puca, and Dragons,Fae Weather Unlike most of Equestria, nature works just fine in Shireland and no assistance is needed to make the rain or manually change the weather. Embassies located in: Ponyville, Canterlot, New Braytain Run by: Ponyville: Shamrock Jack Canterlot: Misty Luck New Braytain: Rose Dance Damlin (Pun on Dublin and Dam which is a term used for mother horses) Damlin is the capital city of the Kingdom of Shireland, and home to the Royal family and their castle Rathfarnmare. It is the most industrious city of the Kingdom, with machines that make the famous Shireish Blackberry cider. All homes in Damlin have indoor plumbing, with only some of the oldest homes not having any running water. Gallopway (Galway) Gallopway is one of the older cities on the island, with ruined castles, abbeys and graves, littered around the city like shells on a beach. The city is home to many patrons of the arts, history and Magic. In Gallopway a ruined well that produces strange magic is found, it is under the control of the Shireish Magical Institute and is being studied at present. The islands premier art school is located in Gallopway, as well as many prominent museums. Kigerkenny (Kilkenny) Kigerkenny was founded many thousands of years ago by old Shireish clan of warriors. They built a grand castle that has stood the test of time and is now the residence of the Dutchess of the Southern Barony. Here in Kigerkenny another famous cider house resides, the Stawapple Cider, a mix of Strawberry and apple which is usually served with a salt lick or sometimes salt is graded into it. Isle of Puca (Based on Tech Duinn) The Isle of Puca is a mystical island with gentle sloping meadows, calm whispering forests with trees with white bark and silver leaves. In its center is a blue hole lagoon, which at first glance seems shallow but in fact goes down about a thousand feet. It is here were the Puca came from, the shapeshifting ponies of land and sea. They have a small village on the island itself, and a larger city in the lagoon. Leep Castle (Leap Castle) Leep castle was inhabited long ago by very violent ponies, many of whom died in the castle or killed other within it, some taking their own lives or dying of disease or by accident. The castle is uninhabited currently due to how haunted it is. Not even the strongest Mage at the Magical institute will venture into the castle at night. The castle is guarded and the grounds are maintained, as well as the castle itself, but workers only enter in the day, and never alone. It is said that the castle was built by the first ruler of Shireland and that he left a great treasure hidden in the castle. Blarneigh Castle and Stone (Blarney) The Blarneigh castle ruins holds the very famous Blarneigh stone. If the pony is true of spirit, a kiss to the stone results in the stones magical luck blessing which lasts for up to a week. Puca: The Puca as mentioned before, come from the Isle of Puca of the west coast of Shireland. It's said that they existed in the islands before the first settlers came to Shireland. They were created from seaweed that was hit with massive amounts of magic that leaked from the well in Gallopway. Or so the Puca claim. Some say the were the creation of the Sea King Leo, who created them by accident. The Puca mostly looks like a normal pony, some naturally have hair and some have fin manes. Most of them have fin fringes on the back of their limbs. They are able to shapeshift to their natural water form which looks like a horse with sharp fangs, gills, and fins behind all of their limbs. Puca’s are indeed omnivores, and do have to eat meat, resulting in them having sheep farms on the Isle of Puca, where their shave the wool and eat the lamb. Everything is done as ethically as possible and each “meals”bones are given a proper burial. Fae: Creatures of unspeakable equine beauty who come from a realm just beyond the boundaries of Equestria, a passage which can only be found if one ventures into the Eternal Forest at dusk or dawn. Often slender, with catlike slitted pupils, silken tails, and dazzling smiles, the fae ponies love to beguile and trick ponies either with their glamour or wordplay to have them fall prey to mischief, purely for their own amusement. Of the many types, those of Spring and Winter are the most powerful, due to their connection to the elements. Spring fae possess powers ranging from the growth of plants and communication with animals to the ability to use fire itself, while Winter fae are capable of causing plants to wither and die as they pass and freeze the world around them, the most powerful of whom can summon terrible snowstorms. Though the fae can speak no falsehoods, they’re masters of trickery and wordplay, so any pony should take care when making deals, for they will be held to the very letter of the ones they make. If there’s one things these ponies can’t stand, other than a perceived offense, it’s the touch of cold iron (really, any type of iron will do). Be sure to have some on you if you plan to venture into their midst. It might just keep you safe. Category:Locations